


Draco

by Eccentric_Bambi



Series: Gaze-Tober [7]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Bad Ending, Bloodlust, Dead People, Dragons, Insanity, Kidnapping, M/M, Monster origin, Monsters, Non-Explicit Sex, Temporary Amnesia, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: Kai has no memory of what happened to him when he wakes up alone in a cave. But when he leaves to find answers, he finds that maybe he should have just stayed there.FICTOBER





	Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #7: "How did this happen? How did he wind up in this cave? Kai slowly sat up, his clothes were ripped away and his hands and mouth were covered in dried blood that wasn't his own. Was he the creature that had been killing people in his village?"
> 
> Something of a monster origin story I guess! Warnings for Blood and Gore (The pairing doesn't play a huge role in this tbh, just at the end)

 

Every muscle in Kai's body was screaming in pain. His head throbbed with a deep-rooted migraine. Sitting up only made it worse, and he found himself lying in the remnant scraps of his Yukata.

A solid rock floor lay underneath him, making his spine ache. Outside of a large opening was the roar of a huge waterfall. A cave?

What the hell happened? Why couldn't he remember anything? And how did he get here of all places?

"Ugh damn it..."

He was ready to get up and go home when something caught his eye.

Blood. Dried and crusty, it was all over his hands, his face and his body. Streaks of it just painted his once pale skin all red.

Kai shrieked in terror and stood up, trying to rub off the red mess. Was it his? No... he didn't feel any injuries apart from the soreness in his back from waking up on the ground. So it had to be... someone else's. He looked at his hands, seeing it between the webs of his thumb and pointer fingers. There was too much to be normal.

"Did I... do this?"

A horrible feeling of dread settled in his stomach, and he reached but nothing would come out. His village... His people! He had to know if they were okay!

Kai stumbled from the cave and ignored the now ruined clothing that he used to wear on the ground and walked into the river. The waterfall washed away the blood on his body and in his hair, the chill making him shiver violently. But anything to wash off the carnage.

It was night time. And judging by the moon's absence from the sky it was ready to be morning. Kai had to remember what he did.

Last he knew he was going to sleep in his bed in his home, on top of the village hill. It was after being bitten by a weird looking spider, but it wasn't poisonous the elder doctor told him. Just a regular jumping spider. All he got was a slight fever that he would sweat out overnight.

Yet here he was, covered in blood in a weird place.

But as he stepped out into the mouth of the river he stopped. This place... was familiar. He would come here with his younger playmates and they would chase each other through the water in the summer. But it was fall now, meaning the water was colder and the night air was freezing. If he wasn't careful he could die out here.

He found his way through the forest and out of the canyon he was in, knowing he would be approaching the top of his village hill soon. This waterfall fed the river that sustained his village, falling into even more waterfalls that led to a deep ravine below the hill.

Kai panted heavily, feeling the cold air on his naked skin slowing down his progress. He needed a hot bath in his spring or else he wouldn't survive the night. It was just through this clump of trees...

'Oh no. What's... happening?"

He saw black heavy smoke through the end of the forest, a telltale sign of a fire, or the remnants of a fire. Panic set in and he all but ran to the edge.

The sight that he was met with curled his insides into a tight knot. The village... was shrouded in thick smoke. Buildings that had stood the test of time were charred and smoldering. People were crying and yelling, but alas, he saw no orange flames. Just the smoldering ruins of his home.

Kai walked slow, feeling the sadness of the village deep in his heart. Who had done this..?

But when he saw his own house that feeling grew to fear. Blood was streaked all over the front door in angry messages of hate and violence. The words 'demon' and 'killer' had need burned into the wood around the door and all over the windows. This couldn't mean him, could it? 

Tears streaked down his cheeks. The pain of such hateful and awful words stirred in him a feeling of sheer panic. Was he... the cause of all of this? 

Shuffling into the front door proved to be even more mentally scarring. The house was streaked with blood on the walls and floors. But it was empty. There was nothing left inside. No furniture, no personal belongings. Nothing. It looked like this place had been abandoned for years upon years. Where were his parents? Did they just leave him behind? 

"Mom... Dad?"

No answer. He really was alone now, wasn't he? 

Kai cried quietly, falling to his knees in the living room on his own, in the dark, before crawling into his own empty room and collapsing into tears. And all he could find in that room was a single white yukata. 

For hours and hours, he cried until the anguish put him to sleep yet again. 

*****************

The sounds of angry yelling were what roused him when morning came. The windows showed only a slightly lighter sky as morning shifted into the early hours. Kai tried to rub his eyes but found that his arms felt... heavy. They cracked open painfully and he was almost ready to cry again. The view of people in front of him, villagers that he knew, made him panic. 

There were five of them, and there was the biggest one, the leader, holding down his neck. 

His mouth had been stuffed with cloth to prevent him from talking so all he could do was scream and cry. His body thrashed and flailed but arms held him down. He could only hear the rush of blood in his ears as they screamed and yelled in his face. 

'Why are they doing this?? Don't they recognize me?? Why??'

His tears burned, the fingers leaving bruises on his arms and legs. They seemed to be... exacting some kind of revenge. A revenge he didn't know the reason for. 

Finally, his ears started to work and the muffled screams became coherent. And their words bit into his heart, causing him nothing but pain. 

"You did this!"

"Monster!"

"Demon!"

"You should just die!"

Why... Why was this happening... What did he do?

Kai whimpered, his body long having been limp to the pain. 

"Just burn him. He should have died along with his witch of a mother and that bastard father!"

What... What? What?? Instantly Kai's eyes snapped open, the tears stopping instantly. 

'You... You killed them. You killed them. You killed them!'

Anger and fiery hot rage began to build in his chest, making him see red. These people killed his family. It was so... Painful. Everything turned hot, his whole body started trembling. 

One of the villagers holding his arm suddenly yelped in pain as though he was burned. Then all the others tried to hold on. But something inside his brain snapped and then all the villagers were letting him go. The first thing he does is get to his knees and rip the cloth from his face and scream, an ear-splitting wail that could raise the hairs of God himself. The sound is enough to show the anguish in his heart and the anger he felt at his family being ripped from him so cruelly. 

"Restrain him!"

The leader suddenly barked at the others but no one moved, paralyzed with fear. Kai stopped his screams, trembling with rage. He was so fucking pissed! He had to... To...

To kill. 

His eyes widened and he slowly craned his neck up at the bulky leader of the gang, a disgusting and burly man with small squinting eyes and a dark leering scowl. HIm. He was the reason for all this. Something was different.  

"Did you hear me, you fools?" he screamed, now backing against the door. "I said restrain him!"

Still. No one moved. They were terrified. The thought made a bloodthirsty smile curl onto Kai's mouth and a new sound erupts from his mouth. 

A cackling that could only embody pure agony froze the leader in place. Then Kai stood, his legs wobbly but he gained his balance quickly. His hands shook, and sharp piercing pains pushed at his nails. But the anger was too great, he barely felt it. 

"Kill," he mumbled and slowly walked to the leader. "Kill.  _Kill_.  _Kill_!"

Before anyone could scream the claws on his hand lashed out, tearing at the man's throat to spew blood in a wide arch all over the floor. The man gurgled blood up to his throat as his exposed flesh was torn open. Then his body falls to the floor, still twitching. 

Then the others started screaming in terror, running each other over in a clamor to get out of the house. 

But Kai stopped them, standing in front of the door. His body shook and he felt snapping in his arms and legs. Pain lanced through his gums as teeth pushed out and gleamed sharply in his mouth. Horns pushed through his skull as his body twisted and snapped with muscle and bone pushing into odd angles. The Yukata rips. Blood splattered everywhere as he screamed, his body changing into something deadly. 

He dropped to all fours, his whole body covered in gleaming black and silver feathers, a long serpentine tongue flicked from his mouth. His eyes turned into green slits and they only saw one thing when the change was complete. 

'Prey! Prey!'

Then with his new serpent-like body, he massacred the other villagers. Their heads were cleaved from shoulders with great claws, throats and stomachs were ripped open to expose the pulsing flesh inside. Not a single person was spared as his body was showered in red. 

And when all was said and done, he panted heavily. His eyes were still green. staring at the bodies before him. His mouth was filled with salt and rust, and his claws were squishing the flesh of one man's entrails. 

They were dead. All dead. But they weren't the only ones. 

There were more. More who had to die. 

And he would fulfill that wish. 

With a great roar of pain and agony, he slammed through the roof of his home, never to come back again as he took to the sky as a great mighty beast. A beast without wings eager for revenge. 

************

Blood seemed to rain from the sky. He spent the entire morning just plucking the hapless villagers from the ground and taking them high in the sky. Ignoring the screams as his teeth found soft flesh and ripped it open. And without missing a single beat, he dropped the corpses back down below to the village. 

Then it was over. All the villagers were dead. Men. Women. Children. Everyone. No one was safe from his wrath. From that day on, he would never allow another human to come into his village, and if they trespassed he would either eat them or injure them badly enough to make them go away. 

Kai's once soft and sweet happy heart grew cold and angry. He hated everything, including humans. In his new twisted mind, there was only one thing good about them. They were fun to  _kill_. The feeling of salty tender flesh ripping in his jaws. Of bones breaking in his claws. 

But he grew bored after a hundred years of killing. His other physical instincts began to scream at him and he began a new game. 

If a human who peaked his interest came looking for his village, he could snatch them away and take them to the top of the hill, where the old family house lay forgotten and covered in trees and overgrowth over the last hundred years. There he slammed them down onto his bed of collected and stolen blankets before turning into his once human form, seducing the human before mercilessly ravaging them and then killing them afterward. 

Like this, he was more than content. 

***********************************

One day a new human came along and his interest skyrocketed. It was a young boy, about twenty four or five. Small and smart looking with tight fitting clothes and long beautiful black hair. He almost looked like a woman if it were not for the deep voice and clear muscles of his arms.

He had to have him..! He was perfect!

Kai snatched him up easily, stalking him through the forest beneath the hill before quickly covering his mouth and taking to the sky with his new prey in hand. The boy screamed and wriggled, but Kai just loved when his prey helplessly writhed in his claws. It turned him on so bad. 

He throws the cute boy against the makeshift bed, ignoring the cries and angry spitting of the clearly feisty human. Then like a misty cloud the feathers melted from his body like a curtain falling from a window. His hair was long and to his neck, and the moment he was done the human was staring at him. 

Right away, his spell of seduction was working. An open mouth and wide mesmerized eyes were clear indicators of lust. All his earlier spitfire was now gone, replaced by lustful curiosity.

"Who... Are you?" The boy mumbled quietly, his mouth pretty much drooling as those eyes ogled his perfect muscular body. Kai swished back his hair, as naked as the day he was born. He smiled a toothy smile, the deceptive sunshine in his bright brown eyes lulling the boy into a sense of false security. 

"Just someone. Someone who took interest in your beautiful eyes." 

The charm always worked, as was obvious by the blush creeping up his face and the way his whole body trembled. He didn't seem to care that he was kidnapped by a  _fucking dragon_.

"Um...I..."

"Sh sh sh, it's okay. Just tell me your name."

The boy blushed harder, closing his legs to unsuccessfully hide a budding arousal.

"Ru... Ruki."

That was all he needed. Smiling wide Kai dropped to his knees, shushing the cute human's sweet lips in a hungry ravenous kiss, shoving his tongue deep inside. The human turned to putty in his hands.

Soon all the clothes came off and he was already buried deep in white hot tightness. His hips were merciless, turning the boy into just a boneless meat sack of loud moans and tightening heat. The sadistic urge to bite into his neck to mark him was soon relentless and Kai growled, snapping his hips roughly as he bit down at Ruki's collarbone to leave a multitude of purple marks and receiving beautiful moans in return. Manicured nails the color of his feathers dragged down his back, the supple spine arching pleasurably into the blankets. 

Kai had never felt such a pleasure like this before! Like Ruki's small body was made just for him! Every silky hot inch of him felt like heaven, and he furiously pounded himself deeper and deeper before his legs trembled, white hot liquid claiming the human as his own. 

Ruki screamed loudly as his own release hits him, his eyes crossing from the intense pleasure as he comes all over Kai's chest. 

That... was amazing! Kai was addicted! He just couldn't get enough! 

"Mine," he moaned animalistically into Ruki's mouth, digging his fingers deep into the blankets behind Ruki's head. "Minemineminemine!"

The human gasped softly, his legs shaking from his orgasm. 

"P-please... can't... can't take it..!"

Kai didn't listen. Instead, he grabbed Ruki and flipped him over, pulling his hips up into the air. 

And with a well placed bite to Ruki's neck, a dark blackness started to spread through Ruki's veins. His eyes rolled into his skull, his mouth lulling from his mouth in breathless moans as his mind snapped from the pleasure. The blackness spreads to his shoulders where Kai smiled and watches as small black feathers start to sprout from his shoulder blades. A moan falls from his lips and he wiggled his hips. All the while a long velvety tail sprouted from the base of his spine. It curled out before ending in a curve of silvery black down feathers. 

Finally, he found the  _one_. The one he was looking for all this time.

"You can call me Kai," he murmured into Ruki's ear as they laid in the bed together, his arms pulling Ruki to his chest. "And you. Belong to  _me_."  

A small smile appeared on the now broken human's lips, and his eyes closed. 

"Yours... Yours..."

Then those eyes opened, and all Kai saw was black.

 

** END **


End file.
